Secrets and be deadly Part One
by Great Big Sea
Summary: The Foundation is called in to help the Hommicide Division of the LAPD when a woman is murdered and her laptop is stolen. My first DM and Knight Rider fanfic, and my first DM and Knight Rider x-over. Sorry if it has wholes in it!
1. No talking for Avalanche

  
  
Authors Note: A crossover with Knight Rider and Diagnosis Murder set in 2004. Oh yeah don't own a thing from Knight Rider or Diagnosis Murder but I wish I did though! -;;  
  
Summary: Cameron Wiley has given an assignment to Chloe Knight to help solve a strange homicide with the help of Det. Steve Sloan. Now if only she could keep Avalanche from blowing their cover.  
  
Secrets and be deadly  
  
Chapter One  
  
No talking for Avalanche  
  
Ahhhh! Look at the scenery! Pretty trees cute cars- ooh! ooh! A cactus! Do you think spiders really live in Chloe sighed. What? I was just say'n! Remember you can't talk okay? We can't have our cover blown. Chloe Knight said quickly. It was known that her car was too cheerful- innocent- well those are human traits- and not traits of cars. But- Avalanche was different he was a joker and he- well- got _way _more into his emotion chip then Kitt did.  
  
So what is our assignment this time? Anymore cute damsels in distress? Avalanche asked hopefully. No we're here to help with an investigation. Chloe muttered turning around a corner. Help this guy named Steve Sloan? A little old but that's okay. Avi said. Avi! Listen! We're only here to help with the Homicide case! Not to play match maker! Chloe said loudly.  
  
Avi said quietly. The red Chevy Avalanche stopped at a traffic light while a sexy black Dodge Viper stopped on the Chevy's left side. Cool! A Dodge Viper! Avalanche said happily. Isn't she cute? Avi said happily.  
Yea the drivers kind of cute too- Avi! Chloe sighed loudly. The AI immediately revved up the engine. Chloe shouted. What!? I wanna race her! Such beauty should not be wasted! Avalanche argued. Well Avi this time we're not! Even though the drivers kinda cute- no! C'mon! We got a job to do! The light now green the Chevy Avalanche tore through the light.  
  
The Chevy Avalanche turned into the driveway of Community General Hospital. Ooh, I hate hospitals- remides me that I need a oil change soon. Avi said. Okay listen no talking! Not even if a squirrel is on your hood! Chloe said loudly. No talking for Avalanche got it. The AI said innocently. Okay? We're not gonna have our cover blown this time around. Chloe said getting out of the car. So radio silence gottcha. Avi said happily. She beeped the car the lights blinked once and hopefully the car with the always gleeful AI would stay like that for the whole week.  
  
The young 23 year old walked into the hospital she didn't mind them at all infact she had stayed in hospitals when she was young, but it was only for the day. _So I wonder who this Steve Sloan looks like? _She thought and walked towards the Nurses' station. With a pleasant smile she asked the nurse. You wouldn't by chance know were Detective Steve Sloan is? She asked. I'm Steve Sloan. Came a voice to her right side. _Ooh he is cute. _She thought. _But dad cute._ She smiled at him and extended her hand. He's the guy we're supposed to help? Okay this is just sad. Came the voice of Avalanche. _Radio silence my ass. _Chloe thought with a silent sigh.  
  
I'm Chloe Knight, She said with a smile trying to cut the urge to berate the AI over her com watch. We can talk in my fathers office. Steve said with a friendly smile. Sounds good. Chloe agreed and the two walked  
towards the floor.  
  
And just what do you think you are doing Jesse Travis? Dr. Amanda Bentley asked the cute young blonde doctor who had his ear to a glass which was on a door. Um- shush! I'm trying to find out what their saying! Jesse said waving his hand to silence her. This is not like you Jes. Amanda said with a frown. I wanted to find out when I saw her she's really pretty. Jesse said with a wide grin. Oh yes she is but this doesn't give you the right to just to listen in on them! Amanda said with her arms crossed. It does too! And besides- I think it's a pretty tough case if you ask me. He said. I didn't. Amanda said but she had given in and just decided to kneel down and then try to catch on what they were saying.  
  
It's all muffled. Amanda sighed. Yea- that's why I have the glass. He said indicating the glass in his right hand. If we get caught Jesse- I'm blaming you. Amanda said and then pressed her ear up to the door.  
  
A black Lexus convertible parked right next to Avalanche who immediately decided to spy on the good doctor. He had white hair in his late sixties to early seventies, and was handsome for his age. And he's still practicing? I would have retired by now. Ya know on the beach. Avalanche muttered. The man got out and beeped his car, and like Avi it's lights blinked once. So howya doin'? Avi asked. Oh your the shy type? Oh I can change that soon. Avalanche said. Apparently he still didn't know that he and Kitt were the only cars in the whole world who were AI's.  
  
The man turned around and faced the car and just shook his head and then walked back into the front doors of CGH.  
  
Um do you hear anything Amanda? Jesse asked his friend again and for the fourth time in the row. And for the fourth time in the row no! She said loudly. Sheesh you don't have to be that mean. Jesse frowned and then turned his ear back to the door. Said a voice from behind them. Oh hi Mark. They both said facing him then turned their heads back. They realized.  
  
It was Amanda's idea! Jesse said quickly. It wasn't my idea! It was Jes'! Amanda said glaring at the young blonde doctor. Right now I would really like to get into my office please? Mark said with a smile. Right sorry. Jesse said quickly grabbing his glass. While Amanda grabbed hers. Thank you two and I think we might talk later. Mark said with the same smile. He knocked on the door, oh hi dad. They heard Steve say they were about to walk in when the door closed quickly.  
  
Well we better get back to work. Amanda said leading Jesse by the arm away from Mark's office door. Right, you think they might you know let us in on this whole thing? Jesse asked his friend. Maybe. I don't think that Mark will let us live this whole thing down though. Amanda sighed.  
  
A black crow landed on Avi's hood not liking the flying rat on his hood he shocked the poor crow using his phase cannon. A evil sounding chuckle came from the car. While the shocked and afraid crow with it's mouth open hopped away and then flew off. That'll show that flying rat!Two men? Chloe mused. Yep two men and one dead body it was found  
right in her apartment 201 it was one of the largest units. Steve said. Anything stolen? Money? Paper? Jewelry? Chloe asked. Nope the only thing that was taken was her ibook. Steve said looking through the case notes. Anything on it that we know of? Chloe asked. We don't know her coworkers said that she mainly kept to herself and the ibook was almost always off when they were over at her condo.  
  
So were do we start? Chloe asked.  
  
Did you find anything usefull on this damn computer or not? Came a cold voice of a woman behind them. Not yet ma'am but we will it won't be hard to crack the code that she created. The man with the glasses said. Good I want this information soon, we don't have time to clown around you know. She said and walked back into her office she closed the door and looked out her office window. _What are you hiding Juilan? I want to know all of your dirty little secrets. I will have them in time. Don't you worry. _She thought.  
  
Um this way, Steve said. If you don't mind since my car is right here.  
Chloe said quickly. Sure it is a long walk. Steve said with a smile. Chloe got in with Steve in shotgun. _Resist the urge to eject! Resist the urge to eject! _Avalanche thought. _Wow Avi is behaving himself, I'm impressed and he didn't even try to eject Detective Sloan! _Chloe grinned to herself.  
The car rolled down the road quietly, Avi being quiet for this long had to kick himself for not talking, usualy the talkative AI would have been scolded by his driver by now.  
  
Here we are. Steve said finally stabbing the ackward silence. Condo 201? Chloe asked checking her palm pilot which also served as a link to Avi and Kitt. Meanwhille a blue Ford Mustang parked a few spaces behind them. I can't believe you talked me into this! Amanda said crouchily. I have work to do! She snapped. And my shift doesn't start for another three hours so lets kill some time. Jesse said with a grin getting out of his car while Amanda just gave a exasperated sigh and got out herself.  
I just hope you know what your getting us into Jesse Travis! I do.  
  
He grinned and the two walked towards the second floor stairs.  
  
While Steve walked on ahead Chloe made the pretence of checking her Palm Pilot and then began the be quiet or I'll take you to a chop shop, threat. Nooooooooo! You know what they will do to me there!? Take me apart and use me as VW Bug parts! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Avalanche started crying. Well they won't if you just be quiet! Chloe said. You promise? Sniffed Avi. I will if you promise me that you will be quiet! She said. Okay. Promise. Avi said with a audible smile. She said getting out of the car. Everything okay? Steve asked her. Just fine. Chloe said with a grin.  
  
Julian! I haven't seen you in quite a while! Cameron Whiley said with a grin hugging his oldest friend. It's good to see you too Cam. He said.  
But your here for business right? The bald but slightly plump man asked him. Julian Wilkes sat down and then nodded. I didn't think that my neweset project would work out this well. I'm very surprised but very impressed. Dr. Wilkes said with a smile. And your very good, I've never seen work like it besides the Defender in Metro. Cameron said with a grin. What can I do for you old friend? Cameron asked. I hear that you sent out one of your agents on a assigment? Cameron nodded. well I might have some information for you. Dr. Wilkes said sitting down on one of the comfy leather chairs. And this would be? Cameron asked.  
  
I sent some information to a good friend of mine in Malibu a year ago before Avalanche was created. She said that she would keep it safe. And now she's unfortunally dead. Wilkes said gravely. Cameron sighed. She was a good agent, but- Recently after her murder, her laptop was stolen. Dr. Wilkes said. Cameron asked with a frown. Right- and it had the information of Kitt's reformating and the complete blueprints of Avalanche. If we don't get it back they will get complete control of Avalanche as we speak.  
  
The condo was now the sight of a complete and utter mess the CSI's were finished gathereing up their evidence so now the place was empty.  
Was she ever married before she died? Chloe asked. No she wasn't,  
Steve said. But she had a cat. Chloe said. How did- Chloe pointed grinnigly at a litter box which was in the bathroom. Steve said with a smile. Nope I just have good eyes. Chloe grinned.  
  
The condo was three floors three bedrooms on the second floor and three up on the third floor. _Why would someone living alone need that much space? But Detective Sloan did say her family visited alot. _  
  
Before we go inside, Jes let me just ask what are we going to say to Steve hm? Amanda asked the young resident. Oh um- I think- I was jus gonna- um okay I have no clue. Jesse said sheepishly. From the time we learned that the goverment agent was coming I had the sinking feeling that this was one case that you and I should butt out. Amanda said. Oh c'mon! How many cases have we helped Steve solved when we butted in Amanda? Jesse asked with a playfull grin. Jesse! Listen to me! I think we should stay out of this until either Steve or Mark askes for our help. Amanda said pushing her friend towards the Mustang. A few spots down a crow or as Avi liked to put it a flying rat shocked the crow it cawed and then flew away it looked like it was kinda drunk as it soared off. Avalanche chuckled evily.  
  
What was that? Amanda asked walking towards the Chevy. Um I don't know. Jesse said. She walked up towards the car and then placed her hands on the hood. She said. Jesse asked. I got shocked. She said and then walked towards the drivers side door. She peered in. Um if you like the car so much I can drop you off at a Chevrolet dealership. Jesse said with a grin. I think I heard something, I mean- I don't know if it was my imagination or not. She said. Jesse almost shouted. Yea it shocked me too and since when does that happen? Amanda asked. Um all the time? Jesse asked her giving her a look. Jesse! And to two people? Amanda asked. Amanda it's just a car. Look inside. She said. Okay what am I looking at? He asked her.  
The interior! Does any car that you know of have this? She asked him.  
Indeed it did look something out of the space age, with the same equipment that regular cars did. There was a large computer screen in the shape of a silver circle in the middle was the color of baby blue. The glove compartment revealed a small ibook when opened. The consoul that divided the driver and the passenger had the emergency break and the automatic stick shift. Many buttons dotted here and there while on the drivers door was many more. A soft red light blinked on and off the alarm perhaps? 


	2. In the line of Fire

  
  
Chapter Two,  
  
In the line of Fire  
  
_What are they doing? They're gonna learn everything! So do I tell Chloe? Or do I solve this on my own? _Avi thought. Amanda and Jesse were still looking in awe of the car and didn't seem to notice, a red with white striped Ford Mustang come down. They're looking at Avi. Said the deep voice of Kitt. I know. So what do we do about it? Kitt asked. Chloe can take care of herself. The driver said and then kept on their way. _Enough is enough! A mild shock should do the trick- but- I can't hurt humans- but- this should hurt them too much maybe a jolt from the flying rat should do the trick. _Avi thought. Amanda shouted. Jesse yelped he was on the ground while she just jumped back. Jesse got back up on his feet to see the color of baby blue trendrils of electricty ran down the front of the car to the back of it. Um your right Amanda this is no ordinary car! Jesse said. And if you know what was good for you you would't tell a soul now would you? Came the voice of Avi. Mark is not gonna believe us when we tell him Jes. Amanda said backing up from the Chevy. Yea so um- why don't we leave? Jesse asked nodding. The two tore towards the blue Mustang it started up and drove away.  
  
Two Hours ago:  
  
Your going to have a time trying keep quiet with this assignment, aren't you Avalanche? Came the voice from the Ford Mustang. The AI had gotten used to it's new body while Chloe and Noah would never let Michael live it down climbing up a tree to get away from Kitt. It was so funny! You ran up it so damn fast we thought you were a monkey! Chloe laughed. Yea I would have loved to see it once more again! Avi said laughing and then replayed it on the big plasma screen. While Michael just glared at his younger sister and her car.  
  
This assignment is very important that they don't learn about our little secrets okay kids? If it's only for the upmost importance. Cameron said walking in. Just so as long as a damn flying rat doesn't come on my hood again! Avi said. Well we're sure to park right next to a nice fire hydrent. Chloe grinned. Funny Chlo very funny! Avalanche said not sounding very happy right then. Okay you two go out in two hours got that? Cameron said. Chloe nodded.  
  
Now:  
  
Chloe came down first she was shocked to see blue tendrils of electricty coming from the front of her car going to the back out it. She spoke into her com. What the hell is going on with you! You know you can't use your phase cannon out in public without me! Chloe berated him. Well!  
If you saw two people looking around your insides wouldn't you do that?  
Avi defended himself. Well just make sure that you- Talking to anyone in particular? Steve asked her with an amused grin. She quickly lowered her com and then started to chuckle. Caught me! Just talking with Agent Wiley. She said quickly. The blue tendrils had now gone thankfully.  
  
They were only on the road for five minutes when Avi found something on his sensors. A big yellow Hummer H2 was coming in fast, in about two minutes the Hummer would over take them. A yellow Hummer is about twp minutes away from us, thought you should know. And since we can't really let the good detective in on our whole situation. I advise a really kick ass driving scene. Avi said into Chloe's earpiece. Oh and one more thing if you turn around you might just see their faces. Avi suggested again.  
  
It looks like their in trouble. Kitt said quietly. One phase cannon coming up. The Mustang was coming up towards the Hummer quickly it would soon pass it if they weren't careful. The driver turned to face the Mustang Michael waved. The drive moaned. Great just what I need! That damn blasted AI! The driver growled.  
  
I really don't have to remide you that that Hummer is right behind us.  
Avalanche said. The passenger side window opend up and a tall man came out with a automatic in his hands. Chlo! You hear me? The Mustang's driver asked over the com. _I can't responde! And let on to Sloan here that Avi's a AI? This is not how I wanted to do things! _Chloe thought and sighed. _Well here goes. _She thought and was going to speak before the Hummer rammed into them. Ooh! My back bumper! Wailed Avi who spoke out loud instead of her earpiece! What the hell was that!? Steve said loudly. Again the Hummer hit the back bumer of Avi. Um okay what I'm about to do right now- you can't tell anyone else? Kay? Chloe begged him. About to do what? Steve asked her his face red. Um this.  
She said and hit her hand on the computer screen. The whole was covered with a blue energy. Avalanche went into Defender mode Michael should I do as well? Kitt asked. He nodded the same blue energy went down the red and white Ford Mustang and then the right side panel opend up. One shot should do nicely. Michael said more to himself then to the cars AI. The car shot forward while the phase cannon  
powered up. Let's just hope Noah updated my systems. Kitt said hopefully. The cars tires screeched as it moved past the Hummer blue energy shot out of the side panel and hit the Hummer. Kitt stopped facing both cars. Um- I think that Noah should give my phase cannon more energy and updates don't you think Michael? Kitt asked looking at the yellow Hummer which was barriling down towards them. We should do something before your brother and Kitt become the Hummer's main meal. Came Avi's voice from the computer. Right power up tractor cables. Chloe ordered. Already on it. Came the AI's voice.  
  
The right side panel came out a long and heavy cable was thrusted out and maked it's mark in the Hummer's back. It stopped dead in it's tracks.  
Blue energy went down the tractor cable and finally turned the cars engine off. Whew! That was a close one. Michael said a bit lightly her arms slowly going down from his face. Right and you knew all along that Chloe was going to show Avalanche to that nice detective. Kitt said.  
Well! At least she stopped him! And you! Weren't you gonna do something other then just stand here and get hit by a friggin Hummer!? Michael shouted. Well- I uh- um- I don't know how to answer that one Michael. Kitt said quickly. Well neither do I! Michael sighed.  
  
Avalanche knowing that the Hummer wasn't going anywere retracted the cable and it quickly went back into the side panel it closed up with no trouble. The driver angry at the sudden change of plans tried to turn the engine on with no success. Is anything wrong? You need a tow? Came the voice of Kitt. Your lucky this time don't forget that. The driver of the Hummer growled. A familiar black BMW came rushing down the street at amazing speeds the driver of the Hummer jumped out and then jumped into the back seat of the BMW it tore off. Go after them! Chloe shouted. Her older brother agreed. Since when does she order us around?! Kitt asked. No time! He shouted the red and white mustang tore off after the BMW.  
  
Steve looked at Chloe and said: you have a lot of explaining to do. The only thing that Chloe did was smile sheepishly.  
  
I detecting a powerserge in my bullet caseing Michael. Kitt said calmly. He asked. I'm not 100 percent sure that I can protect you from bullet fire. Kitt said again with the creepy calmness. And why do you sound so damn calm then!? Michael said his voice rising. Well! You didn't ask now did you? Kitt asked. Can Noah fix it? He asked the AI. Sure he can it won't take too long, I'm also picking up the BMW we should over tak it in five minutes Michael. Kitt said quietly. And just who exactly was that in that Mustang? You know him? Steve asked her. He's her brother! Avalanche said proudly. And does this AI always answer for you? No I don't! She has a voice you know! Avi said loudly. would like to speak now Avi! Chloe said sternly. Oh! Right! Sorry! Avi apologized. He's my brother Michael Knight and that was Kitt.  
The Ford Mustang. Chloe finished. And Kitt is? Steve prodding her on.  
Knight Intrustries 2000 or Kitt it's much easier to call him that. Chloe said quickly. Steve asked. What? Would you prefer to have them call us it? Avalanche said his voice high on the verge of exploding. Uh no. Steve said quickly. Avalanche and Kitt have feelings you know! Besides I think we should be talking with Agent Wiley about this. Chloe said.  
  
Get ready Kitt. He said quietly, as the phase and gunn cannons were charging. Are you sure that this is such a good idea Michael? I already told you that I detected a power surge in my- I'm sure we'll be fine Kitt all we do is fire the phase cannon and be on our way. We could always tow- Need I remide you of what happend to my Alpha circuit when you decided to pick up that lady near the Army base? Kitt asked him.   
Michael said quietly. Kitt said closeing the conversation.  
  
Get ready for them, they should be here soon. Said the man in the back seat. Are you sure this is such a good idea sir? I mean that damn car is bulletproof. The gunman said hurridedly. Just do as I say! The man said loudly. Yes Mr. McNamara sir! The gunman said raising his gun up ready to fire. _Our last squirmish made sure that Kitt's bullet casing down a bit. If we fire rapidly then that should rid us of that annoying Michael Knight and it shoud be the same with Chloe Knight. _Matthew McNamara smiled evily.  
  
The Mustang came up quickly. Matthew looked at his ibooks screen said grinned. He shouted. The four gunmen fired rapidly all the while  
Matthew McNamara looked on with the reassurance that this would work.  
  
Warning, bullet cassing of line. Said the voice of the computer. Uh what does that mean Kitt- It means duck! Kitt screamed the man didn't stop to think but dropped to the floor half on the drivers and half onto the passengers seat. Bullets flew everywere shattering the wind shield the headlights had wholes inside them now the once beautiful red and white paint now littered with bullets. Enough! Go! Matthew shouted the four gunmen jumped into the two black BMW's Matthew's Beemer shoot off.  
Kitt began to fire at the oncoming BMW but it was bulletproof. Michael! You okay!? Kitt shouted loudly. I-I think so. The man muttered. I think we best have Noah look me over once we get home? Kitt asked a bit shaky. And um- how are we gonna explain this to Cameron? Michael moaned. Very carefully I might add.  
  
The red Mustang quietly pulled into the garage of the Foundations estate in Malibu. The others were outside, while Michael carefully got out of poor Kitt, bullet caseing fell out of the car and onto the ground. He silently and carefully closed the door to the Mustang while Kitt silently cursed his broken bulletproof system. Ahhh! And I see Kitt and Michael is here. He heard Cameron said cheerfully. Good because I want to speak to him about this- whole thing. Came Steve's voice from outside. Noah pressed the garage door Cameron's grin left when he saw what was left of Kitt's bullet shield. His mouth fell open, while Chloe covered her mouth in shock.  
I hurt everywere. Kitt moaned. Do I want to know what happend? Cameron asked him. No not really. Michael said smilling sheepishly. 


	3. Upgrade and a whole bunch of Coffee

  
  
Chapter Three,  
  
Upgrades, and a whole of of coffee.  
  
Do you know what you just did today? You could have killed him! We need the both of them alive! If this is going to work! Demi McNamara shouted angrily at her brother. I'm sorry that I got carried away sis! I was only doing what I was supposed to do! Matthew said looking tired and bitchy. You were only supposed to pick Aaron up after he sent the damn signal! Demi shouted again. And what would you do in my posistion hm? He went after me! What was I supposed to do? He asked her. Don't fire at all you- you idiot! This is not over, mother won't be happy with what you did today let me assure you that. Demi said walking towards the office door.  
  
Did you find anything on that computer of that girls yet? He asked his sister. No I didn't but they are working on it as we speak. She said not bothering at all to turn around. Well I hope you do find something, that computer has the information that we need. Mother will not be pleased if we don't give her the information when she comes back from Florida. Matthew said. We will have the information that mother wants when she gets home don't worry about it brother. Demi said coldly and left her younger brother's office. You better find something because if we don't we will be in big trouble with mother. Matthew sighed.  
  
Alice Cooper was one of our techs that lived here in Malibu she worked at one of our offices downtown. She knew Dr. Julian Wilkes, he had emailed her important information on both Kitt and Avalanche's systems and systems upgrades. Cameron paused for breath. And we need them back, hopefully all in once piece. Cameron then gave a chuckle and turned on his large plasma tv and then showed Jesse Travis and Amanada Bentley looking at Avalanche. Michael scolded the poor AI. I'm s-sorry! I mean- I didn't think- oh hell! I had to do something! Avalanche wailed. You saw your father helps in some of your cases? Cameron Wiley asked Steve. Yes he does even when I ask him not too.  
Steve sighed. Then if those two know then I don't see how it could hurt us more if your father is in one this as well. Cameron sighed and sat back down in his chair. He asked through the com link. Yes Mr. Wiley? Noah only called Cameron by his last name when strangers were there. How long until Kitt's ready? Cameron asked. About three more hours sir, that's what I need. Noah's voice said through the com link. Okay son three hours. He looked up at the siblings. Then that means,  
Michael your with Chloe for the time being. Cameron said. Yes sir. Michael nodded. Yes sir. Chloe nodded as well. Is he always like that? Steve asked jabbing his thumb in the direction of  
Cameron's closed office door. No he bakes brownies as well- of course he's like that! Kitt sighed. I thought he was more like a pussy cat. Avalanche said thoughtfully. 


	4. Our secrets are now your secrets

  
  
Chapter One,  
  
Our Secrets are now yours,  
  
How are we going to tell my father about this? It's not everyday that you meet a talking AI- or a couple of them. Steve said getting out of the back seat of Avalanche. Well do what I did- walk into the garage, and wait until Kitt comes up to you. Michael said with a grin. He remembered that day, years ago when he saw Kitt's red sensor coming back and forth over the years it was comforting to look at it. And sometimes it was thought to be like a lifeline. Chloe didn't say anything when she first met them she was in shock- she thought she was just there to visit her older brother and not to be recruited as Avalanches driver.  
  
You two becarefull you know Matthew might be around ya know. Came Avalanche's voice through their com links. We will Avi don't worry. Michael said trying to reassure the AI. We'll be back soon. Chloe said.  
  
Okay so what are you two saying? Asked Dr. Mark Sloan he had a grin on his face was what they were saying true? _Nah- they didn't pull double shifts a couple of times lately so- _Mark! It's true! All of it! Amanda said.  
We're not making it up! See? We- Jesse began.  
  
I'm sorry guys but this sounds too much like a- like a show on the Space Channel. Mark said with a sigh. I told you he wouldn't believe us. Jesse said. No no no- I didn't say that- why don't you-  
  
Start from the begging? Michael asked walking in.  
  
To be continued............  
  
Author's Note: I ment this chapter and the third one to be longer but uh- duty calls! : ( Sorry! I have many projects that I want to work on Four songfics are on the way, One Baywatch fic on the way as well. And a Diagnosis Murder fanfic on the way as well! Except the second parter to this story with the other many DM fanfics. : ) It would make much sense.  
After work I might upload it tonight or maybe tommorow and then work on my Baywatch fanfic. Bye! Blue October : ) 


End file.
